<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Usagi-chan wa tabemasen by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991955">Usagi-chan wa tabemasen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dai-chan, esta... o que carne é?” <br/>“Acho coelho. Porque?” <br/>“Oh.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Usagi-chan wa tabemasen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Usagi-chan tabemasen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Não vou comer o coelhinho)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Daiki...” o murmúrio de Yuya soou curioso ao menor.</p><p>Estava como se fosse... desgostoso?</p><p>Levantou o olhar do prato, a interromper brevemente a discussão com a sua mãe.</p><p>“O que é o que te passa, Yuuyan?” perguntou, a erguer uma sobrancelha para o seu namorado.</p><p>“Dai-chan, esta... o que carne é?” perguntou, ainda em voz baixa, a tentar de não fazer-se ouvir nem pela mãe nem pelo irmão de Daiki.</p><p>Arioka tomou um troço de carne com os pauzinhos, a leva-lo à boca e a experimenta-lo, com expressão pensativa.</p><p>“Acho coelho. Porque?”</p><p>“Oh.” limitou-se a dizer Yuya, e ao menor pareceu de vê-lo de repente mais pálido.</p><p>“Yuya, querido, estás bem?” perguntou nessa altura a mãe de Daiki, visivelmente preocupada.</p><p>Takaki mordeu-se um lábio, a sorrir-lhe fracamente.</p><p>“Sim, <em>okaa-chan, </em>não preocupes-te. Só é o calor, estou bem.” respondeu, e depois baixou a cara e olhou o seu prato como um condenado à morte.</p><p>Daiki continuou a olha-lo. Olhou-o enquanto agarrava um pequeno pedaço de carne. Olhou-o metê-lo na boca. E mastigar, mastigar devagar.</p><p>E depois deixar cair os pauzinhos, meter-se uma mão em frente da boca e levantar-se depressa, a correr na direção da porta do jardim.</p><p>Frente aos olhares surpreendidos da mãe e do irmão, Daiki levantou-se também, a seguir o seu namorado.</p><p>Aproximou-se, com uma expressão confundida, a meter-lhe uma mão no ombro.</p><p>“Yuya... o que passou?” perguntou, a meter-se na frente dele e a baixar a cabeça para olha-lo.</p><p>“Nada, Dai-chan, não preocupes-te. Só senti-me um pouco mal, mas agora estou melhor, não preocupes-te.” respondeu o maior automaticamente, com ar quase atormentado.</p><p>“Vá lá, Yuu! Trata-se da carne? Não gostas de coelho? Basta dizer, sabes-o. Ora, vais comer outra coisa.” tranquilizou-o Arioka, a sorrir-lhe.</p><p>Takaki encolheu os ombros e ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, antes de suspirar e levantar o olhar para o seu namorado.</p><p>“Não é que não gosto disso, Dai-chan. É que... quando era miúdo tivemos um coelho, e impressiona-me um pouco come-lo. Estava afeiçoado e...” revirou os olhos, a passar-se uma mão na cara antes de voltar a olhar o menor, visivelmente envergonhado.</p><p>Mas Daiki sorria, mais abertamente agora que compreendia o que preocupava Yuya.</p><p>“Não podia dizê-lo antes?” perguntou, a abanar ligeiramente a cabeça. “Vou procurar outra coisa de comer.” acrescentou depois, a tomar-lhe firmemente a mão e a arrasta-lo novamente em casa, em direção da cozinha.</p><p>“Aches que sou um tolo, não é?” perguntou o maior, enquanto Daiki abria as prateleiras a procura de algo alternativo de oferecer-lhe.</p><p>Virou-se, a parar a busca e a aproximar-se, a meter-lhe os braços ao redor da cintura.</p><p>“Não acho que sejas tolo, Yuu. Acho que sejas doce.” murmurou, a meter-se na ponta dos pés e a dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.</p><p>E depois voltou à procura, como se nada fosse.</p><p>Tinha virado as costas, não estava a olha-lo, mas de alguma maneira sentia-o.</p><p>Yuya estava finalmente a sorrir.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>